


Giving (all I have)

by Karria



Category: L.A. By Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Fluff, does the song matter idk i just like it, hi look who's here with a songfic in a year of our lord 2019, link to the song in the notes, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: They had a lot to give, both of them.





	Giving (all I have)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMZVtFCU0ZQ

_Elle vit de son mieux___  
Son rêve d'opaline  
Elle danse au milieu  
Des forêts qu'elle dessine  
Je l'aime à mourir

Eva liked to take a midnight walk in the park every once in a while; at first she explored the area around her haven, but by now, she knew every little nook and cranny it had to offer. She often takes her favourite paths, watching out for any changes in the landscape.

There was always a risk of running into people, but she managed. She was not in danger like Jasper was, but she still preferred to avoid sideway glances and hushed murmurs. It was easier since she learned how to disappear; but sometimes she enjoyed staying in the moonlight, basking in a tiny fracture of what she once had. Trying to remember sunrise, fresh morning air, and all the things that have once been so obvious was becoming way harder than she ever thought it was going to be.

She was taking them for granted.

She could feel his presence tonight. She couldn’t see him but he was there; hiding somewhere in the shadows.

“Jasper?” She called out, but the only answer was the wind whispering between the leaves on the trees. She cocked her head to the side. “Are we playing hide and seek now?”

She could swear she heard him chuckle, so she followed the sound, until she came across a red rose, lying on a trunk of a fallen tree. She picked it up, carefully, touching the delicate petals. Smiling, she put the rose to her nose and soon, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

“Look who finally decided to show himself,” she teases him. “What’s this for?” She held up the rose.

“Oh, I have no idea how it got here. Perhaps you have a… secret admirer?” She couldn’t see Jasper’s face, but she could just imagine him smiling.

“I wonder who that could be.”

The wind continued on.

_Elle porte des rubans___  
Qu'elle laisse s'envoler  
Elle me chante souvent  
Que j'ai tort d'essayer  
De les retenir

Jasper made a habit of leaving small things around the parks; mostly on the paths he knew she would take sooner or later. Flowers were the most common, as they wouldn’t seem that much out of place. He must’ve done his studies on the flower language as well. She kept every one of them, putting them between pages of old books just before they begun to wilt, keeping the memory alive for longer.

For Kindred, there was not a thing that could last forever. Ultimately, these flowers too would crumble to dust.

She wondered what she could leave for him in return. He didn’t seem to have a particular interest of trinkets; his haven was devoid of most decorative things. Maybe a new hoodie; one of his usual ones now had a hole through it. So she bought one; soft and black as she was not entirely sure he would wear any different colour. She took the opportunity to ward it; trying to make him at least a little bit safer, and instead of giving it to him, she put it in his closet, waiting for it to be found.

She wasn’t surprised that it took him a few nights, but the look on his face when he finally did was priceless.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir ___  
Je ne dois pas parler  
Je ne dois rien vouloir  
Je dois juste essayer  
De lui appartenir

The rare calm and quiet nights they tended to spend together; either in the Labyrinth, studying its secrets or in the Observatory, reading or translating occult books. They put together ideas, topics to research and discuss further, and most importantly, a list of books that they were going to acquire after that.

It felt strange, making plans for the future, even the trivial ones. But sometimes they just managed to forget everything else and divulge in the now.

It was good.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres___  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi

She thought giving away Katya’s ring would be more difficult. Not that it was easy; it couldn’t be. She would always carry that grief and guilt with her, she supposed, but every year, it got a little easier.

She missed her a lot.

_Vous pouvez détruire___  
Tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir  
L'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire

(And with the ring, she’s given him one more thing to live for.)


End file.
